walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Andrea Grimes (Comic Series)
Article Needs to be Cleaned Up ﻿Hey everyone, I'm not very good at formatting these Wiki sites, but if someone could possibly clean up this article a bit? First off, the comic and movie versions of Andrea are VERY different, and they should probably have different sections and/or pages. Also, Andrea is officially NOT 12 years older than Amy. Andrea is 26, and Amy, being a Junior in College, is probably around 22-24 years old. If someone could fix that in this article, that would be great! I would do it myself but I honestly don't know how! :-p thanks! Newt Jorden 20:19, December 8, 2010 (UTC) *It's been stated in the TV series and on official site that Andrea IS 12 years older than Amy. Though in the comic, I think they may be 2 years older, not sure since I didn't read it. So that info is correct. The character's story line has been split into two sections (comic and TV series). We may split into two pages but yeah. I can't fix up the comic since I don't read them. --Mistertrouble189 01:20, December 9, 2010 (UTC) **Yeah she's definately only two years older in the comics, and I know Laurie Holden said that during an interview somewhere. I really wish I knew how to edit the site better. All of the character articles really should be split, because the actual personalities and information is different between the adaptations. Arguably, the comics should take precedent, as they are the actual canonical source for information. Hopefully someone will revamp the site as time goes on. I'm just particularly upset about this article because Andrea is my favorite character, and I feel like there is just too much intermingling of the movie into the article. You should definately read the comics! The storyline is amazing! Newt Jorden 06:46, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::*The interview was on the official site. Anyway, you're right, some of the articles with characters are going to be too long, big, and confusing with two different storylines so I'm separating the necessary pages. Already did Andrea, Carol, and Sophia. Gotta do Duane, Morgan, Rick, Dale, Lori, Shane, Carl, Glenn, Jim, and Amy. The others are fine (Jacqui, T-Dog, etc). --Mistertrouble189 08:11, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Info Box Pic Would you guys rather have a close up or a full body picture like this? Not sure because it wouldn't match the other articles. - Lukesav1998 01:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) close up of the face is always better Carl It says Carl is her "step-son" but it then says Rick is her boyfriend.. so really adoptive son would be a better use because as far as we know Rick isnt married to Andrea. He cant be a step kid unless there married. --DevynC2 (talk) 09:50, July 11, 2014 (UTC) DevynC2, it was removed I guess from where you last saw it, but I re-added it to say "surrogate son" because it's actually true. Carl does call her mom and surrogate does mean substitute, as well as the fact that Rick refers to Carl with Andrea as "our little boy". I'm not sure how the admins will take it, but it would be wrong to remove it unless they gave a good reason. FormAndVoid (talk) 19:44, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Well, to be honest. I know of several people who refer to their parents' lovers as mom/dad even though they're not their surrogate. Riley Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 19:55, June 21, 2015 (UTC) So, honorary son vs adoptive son regarding Carl... Which is it? Discuss here so we don't have an edit war again. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:53, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Honorary. Riley Heligo[[User talk:Riley Heligo| The Forgotten Sinner]] 22:16, September 12, 2016 (UTC) If andrea dies I may just have to start WWIII Then lets get this WWIII on the road!